Messy Mission
by EnilraCountess
Summary: Misi bagi OC tuk mencegah SoraxYamato. Summary nya gazzebo nich! akhirnya ke apdet juga! finishhh
1. Epilogue

Messy Mission : Epilogue

A/N : Masi Epilok nih... Maav deh kalo ngaco n gazebo.. OK...

Dislaimer : Karakter2 gazebo yang masih ada di epilok ini milik saya.. Tp yang nanti2 muncul alias karakter digimon bukan punya saya ya...

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Ending apaaan nihh...!!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus banget tampak sangat esmosi setelah menonton ending Digimon 02..

BRAK

"Aduh non.. Ga usah ngancurin Tvnya atuh.." tiba2 gadis lain berambut brunette, ikal di bagian bawah nyamber ngomong, begitu gadis rambut hitam lurus itu memukul TV dengan pemukul kasti.

"Yaelahh Miharu.. Gimana gue ga ancurin!?!?!!? Nyebelin bgt nih ending.. " jawabnya sambil melempar pentungan kasti itu ke atas sofa.

"Emangnya kenapa sih?? Mending dilupain deh non.. Skrg kita nonton MTV aja yuu..." Gadis brunette itu langsung menyambar remote control TV, tapi disambar balik oleh gadis rambut hitam.

"Eeeeh.. Enak aja situ ngambil2 seenaknya!! Lg ga mood nonton MTV nich!! Ga terima Sora kawinnya ama Yamato!!" Lalu remote TV itu pun dibantingnya.

"Bujubused... TV ga murah non... Lagian udah gitu mau diapain lagi atuh.. Udah terima aja... Ga bisa diubah lgii..."

"Heh!! Situ jangan nyuruh2 gue donk!! Situ kan gue yang gaji!! Lagian..." Kata2 nya terputus lalu ia melanjutkan lagi dengan wajah gembira ,"Lagiann kan... ...bisa diganti!!!"

"Hah?? Diganti kaya gimana non?" Gadis brunette langsung nyamber kayak geledek

"Gini Miharu, kamu mau ga gaji kamu saya potong???"

"Ya enggalah non.. Gile aja saya mau!!"

"Nah.. Bagus deh... Sekarang saya kirim kamu ke cerita Digimon 02 ya! Cegah Sora dan Yamato jadian!!" Gadis berambut hitam nyengir.

"Loh? Mana bisa non..!"

"Bisa!! Namanya juga FF!! Udah cepetan siap2!" Gadis itu mengambil pentungan dan mengancam.

"Eh aduh.. Jangan ngancem donk... Siap sih udah! Udah mandi,makan,sikat gigi nich.. Cuman gimana kerjanya non???"

"Gampang kok!! Kamu Cuma perlu cegah Yamato ama Sora jadian!! Dengan berbagaaay cara..! Cegah ngomong,cegah duduk bareng,cegah bertatapan,cegah dll deh..."

"Oohh begitu!! Ngerti deh!!"

"Okeh deh kalo uda ngerti!! Saya set kamu sebagai murid baru di sekolahnya Sora beserta perlengakapnnya.. Saya juga set kamu sebagai digidestinied baru biar bisa ngebuntutin. Jangan norak ya!!" Gadis berambut hitam menyeret yang berambut brunette ke depan pintu yang aneh.

"Okeh Miharu Saito, tunaikan tugas situ dengan baik kalo situ ga mau saya potong gajinya!!" Lanjud gadis berambut hitam sambil mendorong gadis berambut brunette ke dalam pintu sampai tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.

* * *

Pendekk?? Maklum Cuma epilok singkat... Okeeh...


	2. Chap 01 : Baru Mulai

Okeh.. Chapter 1 juga..

Karna tak pintar bikin cerita...

Jadi maav aja kalo critanya aneh n berbelit n gazebo...

Disclaimer : Percaya ga kalo w bilang digimon pnya w??? engga kan??? pastinya engga lah...

* * *

GUBRAKKK

Seorang gadis berambut brunette jatuh tiba2 di lorong sekolah yang sepi ga ada orang.

"Adawww..." rintihnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kayaknya benjol, lalu meringis memprihatinkan.

_Duuh.. Non mah jahat banget.. Masa gue cakep2 didorong paksa... _Pikirnya narsis. Lagi mikir begitu tau2 ada orang nanyain.

"Eeh, kamu ga papa?? Kayaknya benjol tuh." Orang yang tak disangka2 akan muncul dikoridor sepi dan hening sudah jongkok disebelahnya.

"Ekbujubused!!" Latahnya kumad dan sekali lagi jatuh.

Orang itu pun tertawa dan berkata ,"Kamu anak baru yang dikabarin itu ya?" lalu membantu gadis brunette itu berdiri.

"Ooo.. Iya.. ya.." dia teringat akan kata2 nonanya yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan diset dan dia menjadi anak baru disekolah Sora... "Ehm, saya Miharu Saito." Miharu memperhatikan orang yang tadi menolongnya dan sadar bahwa yang berbicara dengannya itu tak lain adalah Sora yang masuk dalam misinya. "Sora Takenouchi?"

"Iya sekali.. Tau darimana?"

"Ooh.. Jelas tau dong.. Nona saya kan demen banget nonton digimon.. eh.. maksud saya... kamu itu sudah kudengar kabarnya di sekolah lama." Miharu nyerocos bagai kereta api super ekspres, otomatis Sora tak ngerti dan ber-iya iya saja.

Lagi asyik2nya berduaan(bukan "berduaan" gitu loh) tiba2 bapak2 setengah baya datang menghampiri. "Kamu Miharu Saito?? Ayo masuk kelas, pelajaran sudah dimulai, perkenalkanlah dirimu. Dan kamu juga Sora Takenouchi,ayo masuk." Mereka pun berjalan dibelakang guru itu.

-uUu-

"Saya Miharu Saito, pindahan dari sekolah.. sekolah..." kata2nya putus karena dia memang bukan pindahan dari sekolah manapun, tapi biar ngasal dilanjutin aja deh ,"sekolah yang ada di Osaka."

Selagi murid2 berbicara, Miharu melihat2 keadaan kelas. Dan tampaklah di penglihatannya, Yamato duduk disebelah Sora dan tak ada Taichi disitu.

_Pantesan bisa deket!!Duduk aja sebelahan.. Mesti dicegah ni..._

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Miharu berbicara ,"Pak, bolehkan saya duduk di tempat itu?" jarinya menunjuk kursi Yamato.

"Ayolah pak, saya tahu saya ini lancang minta seenaknya kursi dan saya sangat minta maaf akan itu kepada bapak, Ishida-san,dan saya sangat membutuhkan duduk di situ, Itu tempat favorit saya. Dan saya akan sangat sedih bila bapak tak mengijinkan saya. Maka saya minta maaf sekali lagi dan sebesar-besarnya hingga.." kata2nya yg bagai kilat dipotong oleh pak guru yang berfirasat Miharu tak akan berhenti ngomong ,"Ya ya baiklah. Ishida, tolong kamu pindah ke kursi belakang." Hingga suka tak suka, tentu Yamato harus pindah.

-uUu-

Istirahat pun tiba, anak2 berhamburan keluar kelas dengan hati gembira.

Dan tampaklah Taichi datang menghampiri Sora dan Yamato.

"Taichi!" Sora dan Yamato memanggilnya. Sora pun langsung mengenalkan Miharu tanpa diminta lagi. "Eh, ini Miharu Saito, anak baru yang dikabarin." Mendorong Miharu kedepan Taichi, lalu melanjutkan ,"Miharu, ini Taichi." Setelah berbasa-basi mereka berjabat tangan. Saat inilah, Yamato mengajak bicara Sora.

"Sora, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

Kata2 itu terdengar di telinga Miharu yang super tajam, dan langsung mengambil sikap karena otaknya otomatis teringat pada gajinya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menengok dan menarik tangan Yamato.

"Semua, maaf ya kupinjam Ishida-san sebentar!" dengan tenaga baja, Miharu menarik Yamato. Mencegahnya berdekatan dengan Sora. Dan menariknya keluar kelas, meninggalkan Taichi dan Sora yang bengong bengong heran.

"Saito-san? Mau ngomong apa ya?" Yamato bertanya dengan kesal karena diseret2 kaya anjing rabies.

"Aduh maaf ya Ishida-san. Tapi aku tak ada niat bicara di daerah SMP ini, jadi aku akan menarikmu sampai ke bagian SD baru aku bicara." Miharu menariknya lagi. Sebenarnya ini Cuma alasan, ia tak tahu mesti ngomong apa, makanya narik2 anak orang ke bagian SD, biar ada waktu nyari topik.

-uUu-

Di ruang komputer SD.

"Hikari.. Maukah kamu pergi bersamaku ke Taman bermain hari Minggu ini!??!" Daisuke bertanya pada Hikari dengan suara lirih dan menyedihkan, tapi dasar emang nasib apes, itu tak membuat Hikari mengatakan iya.

"Maaf ya Daisuke, tapi aku nggak bisa." Jawabnya pendek, daripada ngga bisa, sebenarnya lebih tepat nggak mau.

"Kenapa??" Dasar Daisuke kepala batu, dibilang ngga, masih ngotot nanya.

"Ehmm.. karena.." Hikari bingung akan mengatakan apa sebagai alasannya. Untung saja kata2 itu terpotong oleh kedatangan Yamato yang diseret2 Miharu.

"Yamato??" Hikari langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hikari gembira dan juga bingung. Gembira tak usah melanjutkan alasannnya pada Daisuke, dan bingung Yamato datang diseret oleh orang tak dikenal bagai anjing kena rabies. Dan Daisuke juga teralihkan perhatiannya.

Miharu yang sempat mengidolakan Hikari itu pun langsung mengenalinya ,"Hikari Yagami?" secara kontan melepas Yamato dan mendekatinya.

"Ehm? Ada apa ya?" Hikari merasa aneh didekati oleh gadis sebaya kakaknya dan dipandang dengan tatapan 'kamu imut sekali' pun mundur dan tanpa sengaja menabrak meja, hingga digivice pinknya jatuh. Tangan cekatan Miharu pun mengambil digivice itu melebihi Hikari tanpa tahu itu digivice.

"Ini jatuh.." saat Miharu menyerahkannya pada Hikari, tiba2 muncul digivice di tangan Miharu. Cuman digivicenya aneh, kayak tamagochi, tapi dilihat sekali itu udah jelas digivice, khas banget!

"Itu kan..!" Daisuke yang tadinya murung sudah ditolak oleh Hikari pun lupa dengan kesedihannya, dia malah tampak bingung, diikuti dengan Hikari dan Yamato.

Tapi emang dasar Miharu norak! "Ini apa?? Tamagochi doorprize ya??" padahal tu anak udah nonton digimon berkali2. Kalo tau, bossnya bisa marah dah.

"Itu kan digivice!!" Daisuke dan Hikari berseru bersamaan, membuat Daisuke senang, _ini takdir!_ Begitu pasti pikirnya. Cuman Hikari sih cuek2 aja. Namanya juga kebetulan!!

Miharu melihat benda itu dan baru sadar ,"Oh iya ya, pantesan kayaknya pernah liat." lalu menaruh digivicenya di atas meja, dia memang ga peduli dengan digivice dan lalu menyerahkan digivice Hikari kepada Hikari. Untung Miharu ngga lupa terus dibawa pulang. ,"Makasih ya." jawab Hikari malu2 dicampur bingung.

"Iya sama2. Aku balik dulu ya!" Miharu yang pikun2 n rada aneh itu pun pergi meninggalkan digivice nya dan Yamato yang bengong. Merasa sukses menjauhkan Yamato dan Sora, ya itukan tujuannya kemari. Jelas aja Yamato langsung manggil.

_Ni anak apaan sih!_ Pikirnya

"Eh! Tadi katanya mau ngomong! Gimana sih??"

Miharu berbalik dengan muka polos dan berkata ,"Eh iya, tapi gara2 tadi aku jadi lupa mau ngomong apa." Yah, dia aja lupa tadi dia nyeret2 anak orang ke bagian SD gara2 ga tau mau ngomong apa.

"A..." kata2 Yamato terputus saat tiba2 digivice Miharu dan digivicenya, tak ketinggalan Daisuke dan Hikari berkedip2. Memungkinkan semua digivice digi-destinied pun berkedip.

Dan sinar yang membuat semuanya menutup matapun nampak. Terdengar suara2 yang familiar.

Begitu mereka membuka mata, tampak digimon yang amat familiar di depan mata

"Nume nume nume."

"NUMEMON??" Hikari, Daisuke, dan Yamato berseru bersamaan.

* * *

Chapter 01 slesai...

Mga2 yg baca ngerti...

Chapter 02 gag bkal lama...

Tenkzz!!


	3. Chap 02 : Tegangg

Tengggg kiuuhh bangett atasss smua tindakan kalian pda story gazebo inih,,, memang SoraxYamato itu samasekali tak ada bagus2nyaa!!(marii kitaa bikin anti sorato komunitass.. hahaha)

Maap biar dibilank ga bkal lama, nyatanya msii lama juga.. maklum ad ulum…

N crita kali ini tmpaknya jdi lebi gazebo n membosankan dripda 2 chap sbelumnya… Soalnya ad bgian yg tak bisa w ungkapkan dengan baik…

noiha : teng kiuu…saya jugaaa!! Dri jaman layar Hape segede layar Tipii juga Sora ama Taichii!! Yamato ntu ama Mimi!! Kalo ga ama Jun ajahh!! N crita Taichi ma Sora bru bisa ditekankan di chap brikut tmpaknya…

Dani D'mile : teng kiuuu… Memang SoraxYamato tuh bikin mata katarak n kena xeraftalmia!! Mesti dibasmi!!

Zerou : teng kiuuu…. Numemonnya?? Liat aj disini… Hwhwh… Yup!! YamaSora ntu mmang gag mungkin bgt n pantes ga disetujui!!

* * *

"NUMEMON??" Hikari, Daisuke, dan Yamato berseru bersamaan.

Numemon itu langsung menengok ke arah Daisuke dan mendekat ke arahnya

"Eehg? Numemon??" Daisuke pun melangkah kebelakang secara reflek, berfirasat hal sial akan menimpanya.

"Numeee" Benar saja, Numemon itu berlari ke arah Daisuke dan mengejarnya.

"TOLOOONGGG" Daisuke berputar-putar di ruang komputer itu, Yamato,Hikari, dan Miharu hanya bengong kebingungan melihatnya.

Saat Daisuke akan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang komputer itu, Hikari berlari dan berteriak kepadanya ,"Jangan keluar Daisuke!!! Bagaimana kalau orang2 didepan lihat!?!?!?"

Daisuke pun berlari ke arah dalam sambil berteriak2..

"Eh,kamu, bagaimana Numemon itu keluar dari digivice mu??" Yamato tanya ke Miharu ketika Daisuke berteriak dan berlari, tak ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Ga tau.." jawabnya sambil menggeleng. Cuma jawaban hopeless yang didapatnya.

BRAKK

Digivice Miharu yang ada di meja tersenggol Daisuke dan jatuh. Tiba2 ada sinar dari digivice itu dan Numemon terserap masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

"Apa?" kata Daisuke yang lalu jatuh terduduk, lalu menatap ke arah Yamato,Hikari,dan Miharu dengan bingung. Yang pastinya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung juga. Lalu terjadi moment seperti di pause diantara mereka.

"Ehm.. Ada apa ya tadi??" tanya Miharu memecah tombol pause.

"Itu harusnya pertanyaanku! Siapa kamu dan kenapa ada digivice aneh itu dan kenapa numemon tadi mengejarku!?!?" jawab Daisuke yang jengkel dikejar Numemon ngga jelas.

"Mmm.."

_Apa ini udah termasuk paket kerja dari nona??? Gajelasss banget siii_

Saat berpikir begitu, terdengar suara pintu ruangan dibuka. Sora dan Taichi masuk ke ruangan.

"Yamato?" suara Sora memecah keheningan.

"Sora!" Yamato berlari kecil kearah Sora..

"Kenapa kau dan yang lain ada disini?Dan kenapa kursi dan meja berantakan? Aku kira kamu dan Miharu sedang bicara."

"Itu.."

Miharu pun berlari ke antara mereka dan mendorong Yamato kebelakangnya.

"Aduh.. Tadi aku mengajak Ishida-san bicara disini, tapi ada kekacauan yang takk terduga muncul jadilah seperti ini. Yah, tampaknya aku harus menunda dulu hal yang ingin kuomongkan. Nah, mari kita bereskan kekacauan ini Ishida-san!" Potong Miharu dengan sangat cepat, Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Miharu menarik tangan Yamato ke ujung ruangan(sejauh mungkin lah dari Sora). Sora dan Taichi hanya bisa menonton kejadian yang amat cepat tadi.

"Eh tunggu2..Aku ingin bicara dengan Sora!" bantah Yamato sambil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Miharu.

"Tak bisaaaa… Lain kali saja ya, kita harus bereskan kekacauan ini. Kalo orang lain liat, kita semua bisa diomeli, lagipula ada yang ingin kuomongkan denganmu, ayolah." Miharu bicara bagai kilat dan menarik Yamato dengan tenaga ekstra, membuat Yamato tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Kakak!" Hikari menghampiri Taichi dan Sora diikuti Daisuke.

"Hikari, ada apa tadi?" tanya Taichi

"Tadi -------------(disingkat yaphhhh…haha)---------------- begitu…" cerita Hikari

"Hahaha.. Numemon kejar2 Daisuke? Kok bisa??" respon dari Taichi yang pasti menyebalkan untuk Daisuke.

"Ya ngga tau!" sambar Daisuke dengan wajah manyun.

"Hmm.. Jadi Miharu juga sama seperti kita??"

"Hmmm…" Hikari berpikir memangku tangan

"Daripdaa mikirin itu, mending kita beresin dulu kursi2 yang jatuh ini, daripada dilihat orang lain." Kata Sora sambil mengangkat dan menata kursi yang berjatuhan bagai dibom atom. Mereka pun membereskan kursi2 itu.

"Ehm.. apa yang mau diomongin tadi ya?" tanya Yamato, tidak ingin menunda lagi, agar dia bisa bicara dengan Sora, tentunya.

"Aaaah.. Itu.. Entar dulu ya Ishida-san, kita kan sedang membereskan kursi2 ini…" jawabnya singkat

"Kalau begitu.. aku bicara dengan Sora sebentar ya. Setelah selesai aku akan membantu." Kata Yamato lalu berlari ke arah Sora.

Miharu langsung cepat2 mengejar, tapi dihentikan Hikari yang tiba2 muncul didepannya.

"Eeh.. Siapa namamu tadi?? Miharu Saito?"

"Ih?? Iya…" jawabnya gagap

"Kamu anak baru ya?? Anak terpilih seperti kita??" tanyanya lagi.

"Ehm.. Iya.. Mungkin, Aduh sebentar ya Hikari." Miharu ingin mengejar mereka, namun tampaknya sedikit terlambat.. yah mungkin sedikit…

_Eeeh?? Kemana Sora dan Yamato??? Gaji gue!_

"Miharu-chan!?!" seru Hikari saat Miharu lari keluar ruangan..

"Kenapa Sora,Yamato,dan anak itu?? Buru2 bgt.."

"Kakak? Kita kejar yuk, aku mau tanya sesuatu padanya."

"Yuk." Taichi keluar ruangan bersama Hikari

"Aku gimana??" Daisuke yang bernasib naas pun tinggal di ruangan..

Yamato menarik tangan Sora sambil berlari di koridor dan sampai di daerah loker.

"Yamato? Kenapa mesti lari2?" Sora yang terengah2 bertanya

"Cuma menghindari musibah yang kayanya daritadi nyegah kita berkomunikasi deh."

"Musibah??? Lalu apa yang ingin kau omongkan?"

Yamato berbalik ke arah Sora dan mulai bicara

"Ehm.. Sora.. Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku???" tanya nya gagap.

"Eh?? Apa?? Kamu bercanda ya??" Sora tampak kaget banget…

"Aku serius." Jawaban yang pendek itu menandakan keseriusan yang membuat suasana beku.

Disaat yang sama, Miharu yang berhasil mengejar, sedang menguping dari balik loker. _Aduuuhhh… Udah sampe mana nih.. Gw telatt kaga yaa… Ngomongin apa sih..??_( Note : Miharu mulai mendengarkan dari bag. "Aku serius")

"Aku.. Untuk jadi… pacarmu.." Sora menjawab terputus2

_APUAA?? Pacarr?? Gile banget!! Mesti cepat tindak gw!! _Batin Miharu tersentak dan lalu mengambil posisi siap perang.

"Ishida-san!! Sora!!!" Miharu keluar dari balik loker bagai kilat dan memecah suasana romantis itu.

"Haa!?" Yamato tampak kaget melihat 'musibah' itu tiba2 muncul.

"Saito-san? Sejak kapan??" tanya Sora malu

"Baru saja kok, aku memang larinya cepat!! Aduh, lagi ngomongin apa nih?? Aku kemari karena ada hal penting, maaf ya mengganggu. Tadi ehm…" Omongannya terputus.

"Tadi..?"

_Aduh,,mesti ngomonkk apa gue?? Masa pake alesan sama… Oh iaaa…_

"Ehm!! Tadii.. Taichi bilang ke aku, tolong disampaikan ke Sora, karena dia malu. Dia bilang, apa Sora mau jadi pacarnya?? Karena ini penting.. Jadi aku segera sampaikan." Kalimat diakhiri dengan senyum kaku.

"Apa..??" jawab Yamato dan Sora bersamaan.

Sora dan Yamato pun tidak kalah kaku dari senyum Miharu.

_Duuh… Kenapa mesti sekarang sih… Ni anak bener2 musibah buat gue… _pikir Yamato

"Eh… Pada kenapa ini?? Kok pada lari2?" Suara Taichi dengan Hikari dibelakangnya merusakan suasana tegang itu.

"Taichi???" Seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.. Keadaan menjadi tambah tegang dan kaku, kecuali buat Taichi.(Dan Hikari tentunya)

* * *

Chapter 03 slesai…

Chapter 04 mngkin mnggu dpan ya??

Kli ini jdi tmbah gazebo ya…

Kuharap kalian dapat memaklumi ketidakk-ahlianku membuat adegan Yamato menawari Sora itu… n adegan Miharu boong tntang pengakuan Taichi..

Teng kyu bgt...

Vivaa anti soratooo... !!!(yang pro-sorato maaph nieegh...)


	4. Chap 03 : Pilih dong Sora

Aaah.. Sori atas ketelatan update.. Semped lupa password n chap yg ditulis semped ilang,, jadi ini tulis ulangnya.. hiks

Tengkiu atas sgala repiuu nyaa.. Kali ini ada yang sala takk?? Hwhwh…

Chapter x ini pendek… huhuhu

* * *

"Taichi???" Seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.. Keadaan menjadi tambah tegang dan kaku, kecuali buat Taichi.(Dan Hikari tentunya)

_Mampus gue!!!!Gimana nih!!!_pikir Miharu

Sora langsung maju ke depan Taichi dan ,"Taichi, apa benar kau menyukaiku?"

"Hah?" Taichi pun mundur dua langkah kebelakang dengan tampang kaget, Miharu cuma bisa duduk lemas dan terisak di lantai.. dan Yamato meratap kejadian itu dengan harap cemas.

"Atau tidak?" Sora maju dua langkah dengan nada memaksa, memojokkan Taichi dengan tragisnya.

_Duuh,Sora tauu darimanaa??Kampret ni yang tauu n ngasi tau.. Jujur apa ngga ya?? _Batin Taichi kesal

"Aku.. Eeh.?"

"Benar atau tidak?" Pertanyaan Sora membuat Taichi tertunduk nervous..

"Sebenarnya iya.." jawabnya dengann bisikan dengan nada super-pelan.

"Apa??"

Dengann sepenuh tenaga dan keberanian, Taichi pun menegakkan kepalanya

"Sora… Emm.. Aku.. Memang menyukaimu.. Jadi.. Apa kamu.. mau jadi pacarku?" katanya dengan gagap.

Miharu pun bangkit dari dilemanya dan memandang Sora dengan harap.

"Dan aku??" Yamato tiba2 saja nyalip, membuat Sora kaku tujuh keliling ,"Aku juga menyukaimu Sora.." tambahnya membuat Taichi bingung.

"Egh,, Aku.." giliran Sora deh yang gagap

"Yagami-san kan??" Miharu mencoba menghasut Sora, tapi cuma dapat pandangan tidak sedap dari Yamato.

…(suasana heningg... )

"Eh. Ehem!! Aku balik ke tempat Daisuke ya…" Hikari yang berada dibelakang Taichi pun memutus keheningan itu

"Hikari!?" "Sejak kapan disini!?" Taichi balik kanan dan mundur 1 langkah ke belakang kayak tentara, tampak kaget, 3 orang dibelakangnya juga kaget

"Daritadi kali.. Masa kakak lupa?"

"Ha.. Iya ya??"

"Capee deh.. Udahh ya… Jangan kelewatan bel SMP ya kak.." Hikari pun berlari ke balik koridor.

"Ehm… Kita juga balik yuk,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, tadi ga perlu kujawab sekarang kan?" kata Sora sambil nyengir kuda.

"I..Iya ya,,," jawab Taichi salah tingkah, setuju dengan pendapat Sora.

Namunn, Yamato menghentikan...(ceilee.. gimana nulisnya ya ini) ,"Sora, jawablah sekarang. Aku atau Taichi?"

xXx

Hikari masuk ke ruang komputer dan melihat Daisuke sedang duduk di kursi2 yang sudah diatur tapi masih berantakan dengan tampang bosan.

"Daisuke? Kursinya kok miring ga lurus gini?" Hikari meluruskan kursi komputer yang miring dan terbalik.

"Bukan itu Hikari, bagaimana tadi? Apa kau sudah tau soal digivice itu?" Daisuke bangkit berdiri

"Oh iyaa.. lupa.."

"Lupa? Lalu tadi yang diomongin?"

"Bukan urusanmu.. Omongan orang dewasa.."

* * *

Pendek?? Jelek?? Yuph Yuph banget… To beh kontinu ya.. besok chapter trakhir kok.. huhuh


	5. Chap 05 : Akhirnya Slese dechh

Teng Kyuu skaliii en Super Sorryy~~ saya memank telat banget chapter kemarennn.. en maaph juga atas ksalahan nya~

huhuhuwh... silakan final chapternya...

* * *

"Sora, jawablah sekarang. Aku atau Taichi?"

"Eh?"

"Jawablah sekarang."

Suasana memanas, seperti adegan sinetron ketika akan bersambung diiringi nada tegang(halah)

"Yamato, ayolah.." Taichi mencoba menenangkan Yamato, biar tampaknya hasilnya adalah ompong atawa bolong.

"Aku butuh jawaban Sora sekarang." suara Yamato amat dramatis(dramatisasi?), membuat Sora bingung.

"Sora-san pilih Yagami-san kan?" Miharu mencoba menghasut Sora, tapi tampaknya malah membuat Yamato kesal 7 putaran ,"Ga ada yang minta pendapat lo kali..!"

_Siapa juga yang minta komentar lo!!! _desis Miharu dalam hati.

"Yamato..." Sora mengucapkan sepatah kata itu lalu melihat Taichi dalam sekejap

Suasana menghening, Sora seperti juri yang menentukan kemenangan tim di final world cup.

"Maaf"

DHUAR

Bagaikan petir menyambar mobil membuat nya berkedip-kedip, hati Yamato tersambar jawaban Sora, membuatnya menyerkit.(?) Sedangkan untuk Miharu, bagaikan mungut emas, rasanya nikmat.

"Oh... Ya... Makasih atas jawabannya...Aku minta maaf tadi..." Yamato seperti robot disamber geledek.

"Dan Taichi, aku juga, maaf..." kata-kata lanjutan Sora membuat Taichi dan Miharu kena konslet sesaat, tapi Sora langsung melanjutkan ,"aku bukan bermaksud menyatakan tidak menyukai kalian,, tapi saat ini.. rasanya... lebih nyaman berteman... jadi.. maaf" pernyataan bijak dari Sora tampak mengejutkan Yamato dan Taichi

"Tapi Sora!!!" Miharu menyambar Sora ,"kamu harus memilih!!!"

"Saito-san..." Sora mencoba menghindari tatapan marah Miharu yang memandangnya seperti seorang freak!! ," Ini keputusanku..."

"Aku setuju, itu lebih baik.." Yamato dan Taichi menyatakan kesetujuannya, memberikan kekalahan telak bagi Miharu.

**x****Xx**

"Nooooooooonn! Beberesnya entar lagi yaa..." suara memelas terdengar dari dalam dapur

"Kga ada!!!"

"Please dunkzz... Ga mampu lagi pegang sapu ni non..."

"Yauda lu sini relax 5 menit!!"

"Asiikk..."

Gadis brunette itu tanpa basa basi langsung duduk di sofa dan memakan chitato di depan mata, membuat tangannya dikeplak majikannya.

"Babu kurang asem lo!"

"Non jahat.."

"Bodo..."

Di TV, terdengar soundtrack digimon mengalun indah.

"Digimon Tamers non!!!"

"Tauu..."

"Ajaib ya non..."

"Ajaib apa?"

"Sora di ending yang saya bikin jadi marriednya sama Taichi... Padalah kan dia tolak dua-duanya waktu itu... terus... di ending aslinya dia sama Yamato..."

"Duh lu norak banget ya... itu kasus Sora ama Yamato kan cinta bersemi setelah jadian... biasa kalee...Kalo kasus ending lo... itu kan Taichi kelamaan malu2nya di seri asli digimon 02.. jadi disamber duluan deh..."

"Oh yaudah non.. Udah 7 menit nih! Saya balik ya!! Sama chitatonya!! Dadah!!" Miharu pun menyambar chitatonya dan lari ke dapur.

"Eeeh eehh tunggu!!" diikuti majikannya...

-Fin-

* * *

Sorry for teh lame final chapter!!! I harap you2 suka endingnyahh.. secara eke ini Taiora supporter... N ada penjelasan aneh di otak sendiri yang eke tulis kenapa di seru asli Sorato terjadi!!(saking ga terima)

~ maaph atas smua ksalahan, ketelatan, n kejeblokan saya...!! muah muah you all (hoaa)


End file.
